Self-Discovery and New Love
by Castlelover222
Summary: Story written by both Echobeme and myself. The story is a crossover between R&I and characters that we made up on our own. Teen R&I. Follow Rizzoli and Isles along with some of their close friends through high school. Give it a chance. You never know you might love it :) Note: this is not Rizzles. Its Jamie. and working its way to another pairing.
1. Prologue

_**A/N: **_

_**Remember the story isn't just Rizzoli and Isles, It is a crossover between R&amp;I and characters we are made up. We have certainly enjoyed writing this, and we hope you enjoy reading it. **_

_**Declaimer: Me and Echobeme do not own R&amp;I. But we do own our characters we made up!. **_

* * *

"And the shot goes in, tying the game at 42." The announcer said as he watches the game go on. "Charlestown passes the ball in with 10 seconds left in the game to number 5 Lily Price who quickly passes it to Catherine Crush number 32. Crush makes 1, 2 dribbles then passes the ball down court to number 27 Jane Rizzoli."

"Go Jane!" Ami Baye screams cheering on her school basketball team.

"Jane Rizzoli then takes the ball and turns to shoot a lay- up. With 2 seconds left the ball goes up." The announcer pauses as the ball hits the rim of the basket and does three circles around the rim before going in. "Charlestown High won the game 44 to 42"

Everybody jumped out of their seat cheering on Charlestown High's victory. Ami runs down the bleachers and meets Jane on the sideline by where the team sits. Jane had her back facing away from Ami, so when Ami got closer to Jane she ran and jumped on her back, looping her arms around Jane's neck, almost knocking Jane down on to the floor.

"Good job babe" Ami whispers in her ear. "You made the winning shot!"

"I know!" Jane said as she slowly put her down. Turning to face her. "It was awesome right?"

Instead of answering Ami leans forward and presses her lips to Janes in a sweet kiss. They only separate when they hear someone clearing their throat. They both turn and look at Catherine.

"So when were you going to tell me that you have a girlfriend?" Catherine said with her arms crossed giving Jane a death glare.

"I…uh…You…" Jane stuttered.

Catherine's glare slowly turned into a smirk. "Coach wants to talk to us."

"Ok" Jane said looking from Catherine to Ami. Jane grabs Ami's arm and pulls her with her. "C'mon you're coming with me"

They all walk over to where the team was huddled and the coach talk for 5 minutes. Telling the team the normal 'good job' 'nice passing' 'wonderful teamwork'. Then he dismissed the team. Jane tugs on Ami's arm again as she follows Catherine to go take off their shoes.

"So Catherine this is Ami, my girlfriend. Ami this is my friend from basketball Catherine" Jane said introducing the two.

"Nice to meet you" Catherine said as finished putting her shoes on.

"Nice to meet you too" Ami said sitting close to Jane as she finished putting on her shoes as well.

"So I was thinking of going out and having food to celebrate that win" Catherine said looking over at Jane. "Want to come with?"

"Can Ami come?"

"Of course. That means I get to invite Lily to come so I'm not the third wheel."

"Ok that's fine. You want to go Ami?" Jane said turning to her girlfriend.

"Sure!"

They all, including Lily went to the Dirty Robber. They sat down near a window with Ami and Jane on one side with Ami by the window, while Catherine and Lily sat on the other side with Catherine by the window. They ordered waters to start with and when the waiter brought them over they all ordered. Jane ordered a hamburger with fries, she ordered Ami fettuccine alfredo, Catherine ordered a buffalo chicken sandwich, and Lily ordered the same as Jane.

They all sat in silence for a while once the waiter left to place their orders. No one able to think of anything to talk about.

"How about we play 'never have I ever'?" Lily suggested trying to spark a conversation.

Everyone agree placing their hands in front of their bodies. They all agreed that Lily should start the game because she had the idea of playing it.

"Never have I ever… listened to Pandora" Lily said watching as all of them put one of their fingers down.

"Alright my turn. Never have I ever…" Jane looks over at Ami and smirks. "Not played basketball in high school."

Ami glares at her as she puts down her finger. "Fine then! Never have I ever…read a book that I didn't like."

They all groan putting down a finger. Catherine says "Never have I ever… done anything with a guy." Catherine looks around the table and notices that Lily put a finger down. She then looked over at Ami who just smile and shook her head. Finally she moved to look at Jane who was sitting with 7 fingers instead of her 8 fingers she should have not looking at anyone at the table.

"Wait a second" Lily says looking over at Jane. "You just put a finger down."

"No I didn't" Jane said to quickly.

"Yes you did" Catherine said butting into the conversation. "You should have 8 fingers, but instead you have 7 indicating that you put a finger down just now."

"I… uh… well…" Jane took a risk and looked over at Ami who was glaring at her, she went back to looking down at her hands.

"I… uh… well… what?" Ami said mimicking her as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"It just…" Jane said playing with her finger. "Was a long time ago?"

"Was that a question or a statement?"

"Both?" Jane said.

"I thought you said that you are a virgin?"

"I…"

"How can you lie to me about something that important?"

"Ami…"

"How can I even trust you after something like this?"

"I AM STILL A VIRGIN OK?!" Jane nearly screamed. Getting the attention of the whole restaurant.

Jane looks around the restaurant and blushed thinking that everyone there heard her. Before anyone could stop her she got up and ran to the bathroom.

Everyone at the table looked at one another. Ami goes to stand but Catherine stops her grabbing onto her arm, "Just let her calm down a little bit" Ami shakes her head freeing her arm from Catherine's grasps.

As Ami walks away Lily turns to Catherine, "See what you did?"

"Me? You were the one with the idea for the game!"

"You asked the question!"

"It was part of the game!"

"This is stupid" Lily said grapping her things and leaving.

By that time Ami had reached the bathroom door.

"Babe?" Ami whispers out into the bathroom. "I know you're in here."

"Just leave me alone" Jane whispers, Ami barely able to hear it.

"We need to talk about what just happened." Ami said walking to the door she thinks Jane is in. Her guess was right when Jane replied.

"About the fact that I can never come here again?"

"Oh don't be so dramatic"

Jane huffs as she walks out of the stall she was in walking past Ami as she did. "I'm not dramatic, I literally just yelled that I was still a virgin and everyone in there heard it. Just because you jumped to conclusions instead of letting me explain it to you." She leans against the sink facing Ami.

"Explain it to me then."

"His name was Jacob we were in 7th grade, it was a little after I met you. We were at a party and one thing led to another we were in one of the spare rooms and I had my top and pants off. He was touching me and we were kissing." Jane pauses to look at Ami "But as he was touching me and kissing me I didn't like it. I wasn't liking anything he was doing, I didn't feel anything at all. So I stopped him."

"Oh."

"That's all that happened. I swear!"

"Hey." Ami went and grabbed her waist, forcing Jane to look her in the eye. "I believe you"

"Really?"

"Yes." Ami leans in a pecks Jane lips with her, she pulls back and whispers. "I believe you."

* * *

**_That's all for now! Hope you enjoyed it!. Review's make us happy!_**


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Jeez two chapters in two days. we are having tons of fun writing this. I forgot to mention that the last chapter that we posted was a prologue. Sorry. This is the fist official chapter. Remember that this is a crossover between R&amp;I and characters we made up. **_

_**Declaimer: Echobeme and I don't own Rizzoli and Isles. WE do own Ami and Catherine. **_

_**Enjoy. **_

* * *

**Three years later **

"It is a beautiful day at Charlestown High." The announcer says. "And I still love the outcome that we got tonight" He said as he scanned the room of the crowded gymnasium. "Where we continue the game against New Mission High. The score is 36 to 32 in New Missions favor. With 1:47 seconds left at half."

Charlestown's team was standing around their side of the court, shooting around. As the clock ran out, one of the balls that the team was playing with went towards the side line, closest to the entrance to the gym. Catherine went to retrieve it. As she bends over to pick up the ball, she looks up and freezes.

To say the girl she saw was beautiful was an understatement. She had dirty blonde hair with a little of bit of orange peeking out. She was wearing a fancy designer dress that Catherine couldn't even place, let alone pronounce even if she tired. Catherine watched as the girl walked up the bleachers and sat a couple feet to the left away from Ami.

"CC!" Jane yelled as she tried to get her attention.

"Huh?" Catherine said turning her head away from the girl.

"Half time is over come on!"

The ball goes to New Mission High as the game begin to start again. They run an inbound play so that they can get the ball onto the count. Once the ball is on the court they go to pass it to one of their star player's number 43, but before it ever got in 43's hands Lily stole it. Running down court she notices that Catherine is near the basket and open so she passes to her, letting Catherine shoot and make the lay-up. Making the score 36 to 34. Only making them down by one shot now.

Ami who is in the stands is clapping and cheering Catherine on. Just like everyone else who goes to Charlestown High.

"Touchdown" The Dirty blonde shouted.

Everyone around her looks at her with a strange look and she doesn't seem to notice. Ami looks over at the girl and slides over so that she is sitting closer to the girl.

"You're new here aren't you?" Ami said talking to the girl.

The girl looks over at Ami. "Yes, I am."

"At basketball games we never say 'touchdown' when they score." Ami laughs nervously. "We normally just clap and shout Woooohoooo" Ami said shouting.

"Oh." The girl looks back at the game just as Charlestown scored again, tying the score. "Woooohoooo" she said barley over a whisper so that no one but Ami could hear her.

"A little louder." Ami said chuckling at the girl. "Think of it like you just got something that you wanted for a long time. Woooohoooo!" Ami said screaming the last part.

The ball is in New Missions possession and they quickly get it down court in a fast break drill, making a lay-up untying the score so that they are up 38 to 36.

"Woooohoooo" The girl next to Ami said shouting and everyone else on their side groaned.

"Not for that team" Ami said looking back over at the girl. "That's not our school."

"Oh."

"You see number 27 and 32 in the black and red colors?" Ami said waiting for the girl to nod and when she did she kept talking. "That's our school. The team with the blue and white are the opposite team we are playing against."

"Oh. So only say Woooohoooo for our team?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Thanks" The girl said looking back at the game in time to see one of the players on the team score. "Woooohoooo!" She said shouting. She then turned to Ami, "How did I do?"

"Perfect" Ami said chuckling.

"I'm Maura, by the way." Maura said turning to face Ami "Maura Isles."

"I'm Ami. Ami Baye. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too" Maura said

They sat in silence for a few minutes watching the game. They were now tied with 42 with 5 minutes left of the game.

"So how was your first day of school?" Ami said sparking up the conversation.

"It was good."

"That's good." Ami said nodding.

They game end with the score 48 to 47 Charlestown High barely winning the game. Once the final buzzer went off, Ami jumped out of her seat and started to run down the bleachers but stopped when she noticed Maura wasn't following her. She turned back around and walked up the steps.

"C'mon come meet my friends." Ami said grabbing ahold of Maura's arm before running down the bleachers again. As they reached the bottom of the bleachers Ami let go of Maura and ran straight into Jane's embrace. Kissing her hard. Jane is the one that pulls back.

"Good game babe!" Ami said moving out of Jane's embrace.

"Hey! What about me?" Catherine said faking hurt as she was walking up behind Jane.

"Good job CC" Ami said smiling at her.

"Why thank you" Catherine said dramatically as she laughed. She stopped laughing when she noticed the dirty blonde standing behind Ami. Everyone stopped and looked behind Ami, and as if on cue she starts introducing them.

"Maura Isles" she said looking over at Maura. "This is my girlfriend Jane Rizzoli and her friend Catherine Crush. Guys this is Maura Isles. She is the new girl at our school."

"Nice to meet you." Jane said sticking out her hand to shake Maura's.

"Nice to meet you too Jane." Maura said returning Jane's hand shake. Looking over Catherine starting with her hair that was in a ponytail and then wondering down to look at her jersey that is no longer tucked into her shorts. All the way down to her basketball shoes, back up to her blue eyes.

"Hi." Was all Catherine could say at first. She cleared her throat and started again. Reaching out her hand. She went to shake Maura's, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Catherine." Maura said looking into Catherine eyes. Returning her handshake.

Catherine swallowed hard, trying to hide the hurt that was washing over her. She looked down and over at Jane, who was looking at her strangely. Clearing her throat again she looked back at Maura and released her hand.

"So." Jane said trying to help Catherine get out of her awkward situation. "Maura." She looked at Maura. "What grade are you in?"

"I'm a junior" Maura said still looking at Catherine, who was looking at the ground.

"So are we." Jane said talking for the group.

"So." Catherine said looking up at the group. "We are going to order pizza later tonight at my place. These two." She said pointing a finger at Jane and Ami, "Are coming over and spending the night at my place. Would you want to join us?" Catherine said trying to not look to hopeful.

"That would be lovely." Maura said smiling.

"Awesome!" Catherine said, "You want to call your parents and ask if it's alright? I can give you a ride to your place to get a pack of clothes if you want? Then drive you over to my place."

"Sure. That's a wonderful idea. I will call my parents and ask." Maura said looking away from the group for a second. Not moving to pull out her cell phone to call. The girls stood in silence for a few minutes waiting, Jane, Ami, and Catherine looked at each other before looking back at Maura.

"So you going to call… or?" Ami said breaking the silence.

"Oh. Yes. Of course." Maura pulled out her cell phone and scrolled threw her contacts coming to the one she wanted she pressed call. It rang a couple times before the person on the other side answered. "Mother? ... I was wondering if I could go over to a friend's house tonight to spend the night… alright… yes… of course…bye mother" Maura said putting her phone away.

"She said it was alright." Maura said as she put her phone back into her pocket.

"Alright cool." Catherine said moving from looking at Maura to Jane and Ami. "So I'm going to drive Maura to her house to get her clothes for tonight, you still have the key I gave you right?" She said directing the question to Jane who nodded her head. "Ok you guy go to my place and make yourself feel at home."

"Alright sounds good." Both Ami and Jane said at the same time.

Catherine smiled at them. "Thanks Jamie."

Jane and Ami laughed as they left to leave. Catherine looked over at Maura.

"Jamie?" Maura asked as she started to walk with Catherine towards her car.

"It's their name put together. Jane and Ami. Jamie."

"Oh. I get it now."

Catherine nodded as they got to her car. She unlocked the car and got in driving to Maura to her house. They sat in silence for a while listening to the radio the only reason someone was speaking was when Maura gave her a direction to turn. Catherine reached to the volume control to the radio and turned it all the way down. Taking a glace over at Maura she breaks the silence.

"So you're new to our school?"

"Yeah… Turn left at the light." Maura said.

"Cool. How do you like our school?"

"It's a nice school."

Catherine nods and turns at the light. Coming up to a gated community. Maura fishes thorough her purse and pulled out a gate opener, opening the gate.

As they got closer Maura's house, Maura swallowed nervous about how Catherine was going to react to her house.

"My house is the house up two more on the right." Maura said pointing to the house.

Catherine pulled up the drive way and looked at the house in front of her. "Wow." Was all she could say, as she turned off her car looking over at Maura.

"Yeah… so you stay in the car and I will run into the house and get my clothes… ok?"

"Alright. That's fine with me."

Maura got out of the car and took her keys out of her purse. Putting the key into the door, she walked into the house. "Duffy! I'm home" She threw her purse on the couch as she ran up the stair to her room to pack her bag.

"Maur?" Duffy said walking out of her room, and walking towards Maura's room.

"Yes?"

"What was that call about?" Duffy asked Maura as she got her clothes for the night.

Maura sighed as she sat at the edge of her bed, looking up at Duffy. "The friends I am spending the nights at?" She watched as Duffy walked further into her room and sat next to her nodding. "They wanted me to call my parents and ask if it was alright to spend the night." She looked down at her hands.

"And because you parents aren't here…?" Duffy said encouraging her to continue.

"I called you." Maura said standing up to finish packing.

"Ok. You have fun tonight ok?" Duffy said standing up giving her a half hug.

"Thanks." Maura said finishing packing her bag and going down the stairs and getting back into Catherine's car.

"Ready?" Catherine asked as she turned her car back on.

"Ready."

Catherine opened the door for Maura when they arrived at her house. They both look around and notice that Ami was sitting on the couch, with Jane no were in sight.

"She is in the shower" Ami said noticing them looking around the house.

"Alright. I am going to go up go take one myself" Catherine said turning to Maura. "Just make yourself at home." She touched Maura's arm lightly before heading down the hall to get into the shower.

Maura sat down sitting in the armchair next to Ami, and watched as Jane sat down next to Ami and gave her a peck on her lips. When Jane pulled back she looked at Maura and said, "I'm going to guess that CC is in the shower?"

"Yeah, she just went down the hallway to shower" Ami replied. Laying back against the couch. With Jane's arm across her shoulders.

"So how was the ride?" Jane asked Maura

"It was good." Maura said nodding.

Ten minutes pass before Catherine walks out of the shower, and down the hallway towards her friends. She is wearing a baggy shirt along with some pajama shorts with her hair up down. Catherine hears part of the conversation that the three of them were having.

"You don't believe in gays!?" Jane said leaning forward in her seat, looking from Ami to Maura.

"No." Maura said looking over at Jane. "My parents raised me to believe…" Maura glances over Jane's shoulder and spots Catherine walking towards them. She stutters on her words. "Raised me to believe…even if they weren't…" she swallowed and stopped that line of sentencing as she looked back at Jane. "My parents raised me to believe that it is a sin!"

Jane nods and looks at her not fully believing her but taking it as an answer anyway. "So are you going to be bothered that we kiss and hug and all that lovely stuff?"

"Oh no. I don't mind. If I want to be your guys' friends, I need to learn to deal with it." Maura said as Catherine came and sat next to Jane.

"What we talking about?" Catherine asked as she sat down.

"About Maura here not believing in gays." Both Ami and Jane said at the same time.

"Thanks Jamie." Catherine said.

"It was the way I was raised." Maura said defending herself.

"I know I overheard that part."

They all sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Before Maura spoke up.

"So Catherine? How long have you been playing basketball?"

Catherine looked down at the ground closing her eyes, trying to control her emotions, "About 6 years." She said looking back up and looking at Maura.

"Oh, that is a long time."

"Yeah." She said.

The group falls into silence once again. Ami looks around at the group before suggesting, "How we play spin the bottle?"

Everyone looked at her as though she just grew a third head.

"You did here what Maur just said right?" Jane said looking over at her girlfriend.

"We don't have to play it like it is normally played." Ami said

"Then how would we play it?" Maura said smiling a little at her nickname that only Duffy called her.

"Ok" Ami sits more forward. "So when the bottle lands on someone, instead of the person who spun it kiss the person, they ask a question instead."

"What if the person that the bottle lands on does not want to answer the question? Maura asked.

"The person who spun the bottle gets to kiss the person it lands on." Ami said smiling at everyone.

"Oh. What if the person that spun the bottle does not want to kiss the person the bottle landed on?" Maura asked again.

"Then the two other get to make up a question that both of the players, the person that spun it and the person that the bottle landed on. That both of them must answer." Ami said.

"What if…?" Maura started to say but was interrupted by Jane.

"I'm in."

"Me too" Catherine said. Everyone turned to Maura, who was biting her lip thinking.

It took her a couple minutes before she finally gave a tiny nod. "Ok. I'll play."

Catherine stood up and went to go get a bottle for the game. While she was gone Maura looked at Jane and Ami and ask, "Can I ask you guys something?"

"Sure?" Jamie said.

"Why does Catherine get upset when I call her Catherine?"

The two girls look at one another before looking back at Maura.

"It's not something we should be the ones to tell you." Ami said.

"Yeah, it's something she will tell you when she is ready. So for now on call her CC, or Detective, or Cathy" Jane said.

Maura nodded and was about to say something but was interrupted.

"Let's get this party started." Catherine said as she walking in with the bottle.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading our story :) _**

**_Please rate and review. Fast you do so, the faster we update. _**


	3. Chapter 2: The Sleepover- Part 1

_**A/N: **_

_**Three chapters... in three day's I am never this good at posting. It must be me enjoying writing this, along with my friend helping with it. **_

_**This goes a little past T if you asked me... but not fully into M. So I'm keeping its rating as it is. This is the first part of the sleepover. **_

_**Remember this is a Crossover between R&amp;I and characters that Echobeme and I made up. **_

_**Disclaimer:We don't own R&amp;I. We do own Ami Baye and Catherine Crush. **_

* * *

"**Let's get this party started." Catherine said as she walking in with the bottle.**

Catherine sat down on the floor in front of the coffee table and sat the bottle down in the middle of it, as Maura joined her on the floor and Jane and Ami moving so that Jane was in front of Maura and Ami was in front of Catherine.

"So who is going to go first?" Maura asked breaking the silence.

"I will" Jane said as she leans forward and places her hand on the bottle, moving the bottle a little to the left, before spinning to the right. The bottle spins around for a while before landing on CC.

"Great" CC mumbles to herself. Before looking up at Jane waiting for her question. "Hit me with your best shot."

Jane thinks for a second before smiling over at CC, "Who was your first kiss?"

CC looks down and at her hands before looking back up at the group. "I uh… I actually haven't had my first kiss yet."

"Wait what!" Both Jane and Ami said at the same time.

"Yeah… still a kissing virgin." CC said as she gave the two thumbs up towards Jane and Ami, while giving a sarcastic smile.

"How is that possible?" Jane said not believe her.

"I never been kissed. Therefore making me a kiss virgin?"

"No, not that. The fact that you have never been kissed?" Jane said looking over at Ami who nodded as well, "What about Holly? You guys dated for like 2 months."

Before CC could answer, Maura budded in to their conversation. "Holly?" she asked a little confused.

CC turned her head to look over at Maura, "Yeah, my old girlfriend." She turned back to Jane and was about to answer but once again got interrupted before she could continue talking.

"Girlfriend. So you like girls?" Maura said stating the obvious, "Just like them?" she motioned over to Jane and Ami.

"Yes. We all are lesbian" Jane said getting a little annoyed that Maura keeps interrupting. "Now answer the question. What about Jamie?"

"We never kissed. She never wanted to." CC said.

The group fell into silence. Ami moved forward prepared to spin the bottle. When it was done spinning it landed on Maura.

"What kind of music do you listen to?"

"Classical" Maura said. Straight to the point. They all nodded.

CC grabbed the bottle and spun it. Everyone watched as it landed on Ami.

"How many times have you been in love?"

Jane smiles and waits for Ami's obvious answer of only her.

Ami sighs not wanting to look over at Jane. "I…Don't want to answer that."

Jane's smile dropped as she looks over at her girlfriend. "What?"

"I'll explain later." Ami whispered to Jane, who nodded.

"Doesn't that mean that CC has to kiss Ami?" Maura said.

"Yes, yes it does" Ami said looking over at CC. "Go ahead kiss me" she smirks at her.

CC glares at her before standing up from where she is. Walking to the couch so that she can sit next to Ami. Moving Ami's hair back so that she can grab ahold of Ami's neck, before pulling her head forward, planting her lips to Ami's. They kiss for about 30 seconds before Catherine pulls back, and smirks at Ami who was breathless.

"Wow. For someone who has never kissed anyone before, you're a good kisser." Ami said as Catherine got up and moved back to her ordinal position on the floor. "Hey! Wait I was your first kiss!" Ami said as Catherine blushed.

"Can we just continue the game please?" Catherine said looking over at Maura asking her silently to take her turn.

Maura nodded and placed her hand on the bottle, spinning it and waited until it stopped pointing to CC.

Maura looked over at CC, sighed and asked the question she has been wondering all night. "Why do you hate it when people call you Catherine?"

CC closes her eyes looking down at her hands. Jane and Ami glance at each other giving Maura a death glare that she doesn't see. Catherine swallowed hard before looking over at Jane and Ami and silently told them it was ok. Stopping them from glaring at Maura.

"I was named after my grandma." Catherine said finally looking back over at Maura. "She died when I was 13"

"Oh." Maura said reaching over to cover Catherine's hand with her own. "I take it you and your grandma were close?"

Catherine looked down at the hand that Maura's was covering before continuing. "Yeah. I told her almost everything. So I don't like hearing the name Catherine anymore. I prefer CC or detective."

"Ok I'll be sure to call you one of those from now on." Maura said removing her hand that was over Catherine's.

"Thanks" CC said giving her a sad smile, before looking over at Jane who has already spun the bottle. They all waited for the bottle to stop spinning and when it did it landed on Ami.

"What are the things that turn you on?" Jane ask smirking over at her girlfriend.

Ami leans towards Jane glaring at her before it turned into a little smile. "You want to know what turns me on?" she says seductively, she bit her lip moving back a little so she can look into Jane's eyes. "When. My girlfriend." She moves her hand so that she is playing with the bottom of Jane's shirt. "Wears a." She moves closer to Jane. "Sexy little." Moving so that she isn't touching Jane at all. "Clown costume."

Everyone watches as Jane's eyes go wide looking at her girlfriend for a second before Ami and Catherine broke into laughter.

Maura looks around confused, "What's so funny."

"I. Hate. Clowns." Jane replied looking at Maura who nodded in understanding, with her eyes still wide. "You really get turned on by that? Because there is no way in hell that I'm wearing a clown costume for you."

"No!" Ami said trying to stop laughing. "That is not what turns me on."

"So what does turn you on then?" CC asked as she stops laughing.

"The person's personality, their eyes." Ami said looking over at Jane. "The curly hair." She said running her hands through Jane's hair. "Their smile. And you can't forget the sarcasm." Ami said looking back towards the others.

They all nod as Ami reaches over and spins the bottle having it land on Jane.

"What is your favorite thing to do when you are alone?"

Jane turned towards Ami, and with the most serious face she can do says, "Watch porn."

Ami's face went from smiling to frowning in a second. "You what?"

Jane tries to keep her face. "I watch porn." She shrugs her shoulders as if it wasn't a big deal.

"You…" Ami looks at her, "You're joking right?"

Jane finally starts to laugh. "Yes, I was kidding."

"Good I was about to beat you." Ami says shaking her head. "What do you _really _like to do when you are alone?"

Jane sighs as she bits her lip, "I like to write poems."

"You write poems?" Ami said looking at her girlfriend. "How come you never told me that?"

Jane shrugs again. "Didn't think it was important." She looks away almost shy.

Ami reaches over and laces her fingers with Jane's, "Anything that you do is important to me." She grabs Jane's chin so that she is looking into her eyes. "Ok?" Jane nods and they both turn to the two others that were in the room.

CC takes that as her cue to lean forward and spin the bottle. Watching as it landed on Maura. CC looks over at Maura.

"Why did you move to Boston?"

All three of the girls look at Maura with curiosity. Maura looks at all their faces. Before biting her lip. "I would rather not answer that question." She looked down at her lap playing with her hands.

"Really?" Jane said.

"Yeah."

"That means that I have to kiss you" CC says looking over at Maura.

"I know." Maura said looking up. "That's fine. It's the game."

"You sure?" CC said. "We could just have Jane and Maura ask us both a question."

Maura looks as though she was thinking about just having them ask them a question.

"Warning" Jane said. "We will think of a question that you will hate more than the one CC asked"

Maura sighs and looks over at CC. "Just… Kiss me… I guess."

"Ok."

CC scoots closer to Maura so that they are less than a foot away from each other. CC looks into Maura's green eyes, silently asking her if she was ready. When Maura gave her a small nod, CC leans in and pushes her lips to Maura's. Maura scoots closer, if that was even possible with the way that they were sitting. Sliding her arms around CC's neck, she runs her tongue along Catherine's lower lip, looking for entrance. When Catherine opened her mouth Maura moaned as she slipped her tongue into her mouth. Maura's tongue continues to move in CC's mouth, until air became necessary for them to breathe. When they pulled apart CC rested her forehead on Maura's for a second before pulling back and smiling at Maura.

Jane clears her throat, breaking the moment between the two. Catherine jumped back as though she was caught on fire. Catherine looks over at the clock that hangs on the wall, and notices that it says it was 6:07. Standing up Catherine looked anywhere but Maura as she spoke.

"I'm….uh…"Catherine points towards the kitchen. "Gunna…put…pizza…order… in… pepperoni fine?" She asked not even waiting for their replies before she moved towards the kitchen to place the call.

Maura followed Catherine's every move as she walked into the kitchen. Maura gave a small sigh before she looked over at Jane and Ami who were staring at her.

"What?" Maura said looking back at the entrance of the kitchen

* * *

**_Annnnnddddd done! for tonight! Please Rate and review. The more you review the happy and faster we post!_**


	4. Chapter 2: The Sleepover- Part 2

_**A/N: **_

_**It's 4:47 in the morning and we have been working since 1 on this chapter. This is just a really fun fic to write. **_

_**I want to thank everyone who has read this and decided to give it a chance even if it's no Rizzles. **_

_**I also wanted to thank everyone who reviewed on our fic so fair. We wanted to give a special thank you to gagakid your review made our day, so we went ahead an planned andended up writing the next chapter. :) **_

_**Remember this is a crossover between Rizzoli and Isles and random characters that Echobeme made up. **_

_**Declaimer: We don't own Rizzoli and Isles. We do own Ami Baye and Catherine Crush. **_

* * *

Ami and Jane exchange a glance as they see the way Maura looks toward the kitchen, almost with longing.

"Do you like her?" Jane asks bluntly. While Maura whips her head to look at Jane with a confused and appalled look.

"Babe..." Ami says shocked swatting Jane in the arm.

"What?" Jane says looking pointedly at Maura, "I don't want my friend to get hurt if this girl isn't gonna-" she starts into her rant before she is interrupted by Maura.

"I...don't know for sure." Maura said finally moving her eyes from the kitchen. "I never felt this way before. You know?"

Jane keeps up the protective friend aura by saying "look. I get that. But you said earlier that you didn't even believe in gays, and right now, you are looking at cc with, I'm sorry but, love. And not just for a friend. I remember looking at Ami like that at one point."

"I think what Jane is trying to say is," Ami adds before Jane can bite the poor girls head off, "is that we love her and the last thing we wanna see is her get hurt you know? Once cc falls, she falls. And I'm already starting to see that she is..." Ami says getting quiet towards the end

Maura swallows, as she looks back and forth between the two girls. "I don't know what I believe anymore." She pauses sighing as ran her hand through her hair. "I never... experienced a kiss like that with any of the guys I have dated in the past."

"Alright." Ami replies softly "I believe you..."

"Just...don't break her..." Jane pleads.

Maura looks back to towards the kitchen. "I'm going to go talk to her" she stand up and flattens out her dress and walks towards the kitchen.

Maura tentatively walks into the kitchen saying "hey cc? Can we talk?"

CC holds up her hand, in attempt to quiet Maura. "Yes, that's all... $21.35? Alright thank you."

CC places the phone on the counter in front of her and leans forward, forgetting that Maura had walked into the kitchen.

Maura clears her throat nervously, attracting CC's attention, saying "Do...you think we can talk?"

"What about?" CC asked studying her face.

"Well...ummm...I was just" Maura stuttered over her words frowning at the floor. "I wanted to talk about the kiss." Maura said looking up getting her confidence back.

"That kiss. Meant nothing." CC said looking at the floor. "It was just part of the game. That's all."

CC walks passed Maura putting the phone back on the receiver. She continues and walks towards the living room.

"No...Wait..." Maura said as CC moved towards the door. CC paused so Maura continued, CC's back to her "I think it meant more than a game for one of us..."

"No." CC says, her heart breaking a little as she says it. "To me. It was just a game."

She continued to walk about of the kitchen and into the living room. Announcing "Pizza will be here in about a half hour"

"Awesome"

"Good. I'm starving after the game today" Jane said patting her flat stomach dramatically.

"What do you mean after that big game?" CC said walking to her original spot on the floor. "You are always hungry." Out of the corner of her eye she watched as Maura returned to her spot as well with a frown on her face.

"That's very true..." Jane said laughing.

Ami noticed the upset look on Maura's face and when Maura finally looked up she met her steady gaze. With her eyes, Ami asked if 'all was good' when Maura gave a slight nod and a small smile, which Ami returned.

"So Maura." Ami said noticing the slight pause in conversation, "What are your classes?"

"My first class I believe is Calculus. With Mrs. Booze. My second class is English. With Miss. Rich."

"Oh you'll love Miss. Rich" Ami says, "Jane and I have her fifth."

"Yeah, she's really nice and the class is mostly reading." Jane adds.

"I have Miss. Rich too!" CC said, "I have her third though."

"We all have the same teacher but a different period?" Maura said looking a little sad, "For third I have US History with Mr. Benner."

"Really? I have him first." Jane said getting a little irritated.

"I have him second." Ami inputs.

"I have US History second with Miss. Richardson." CC said.

Maura gives her a sad smile before continuing. "For fourth I have Chemistry with Miss. Fox."

"FINALLY" all three of them shouted.

"We all have the same class?" Maura asked not following.

"Well… Sort of…" Jane said looking over at CC for her to explain.

Maura shifted her gaze from Jane to CC.

"Well, I have Miss. Fox first period for Chemistry. But during fourth I'm her t.a." CC said explaining.

"So essentially we all have the same class" Jane finished.

"Oh, ok." Maura went to continue, "Then for fifth I'm the t.a. for the office and sixth I have AP drawing and painting."

"You like to draw?" Ami asked

"Yeah, it's kind of my hidden talent, I guess." Maura said shyly looking down.

The girls were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

"Finally!" Jane nearly shouted as she jumped up from her place on the couch and ran to the door grabbing the money that CC put on the entry table.

"Go ahead. Answer my door." CC said sarcastically as she went into the kitchen and grabbed plates and napkins and set the table.

"I will" Jane said as she walked into the kitchen with the pizza, sticking her tongue out at her. "You told me to feel at home here."

CC stuck her tongue. The girls chatted to one another while they ate their pizza. Once they finished Ami suggested that they watch a movie.

"Alright what movie?" CC asks

"How about Maura picks the movie, since she is new to our little circle." Jane said smiling at Maura.

"Uh… sure" Maura said.

"Fine with me" CC said, "I have almost all the movies, just so you know."

"Do you by chance have the documentary about the human development?" Maura said looking a little hopeful.

"Uh…" CC looked over at Jane and Ami, "Maybe Maura shouldn't pick the movie"

"Maybe you're right…" Jane said trying not to laugh. "Babe, how about you pick?" She said looking over at her girlfriend.

"How about we watch _Air Bud_?"

"Sure. _Air Bud_ is fine"

CC runs down the hall way to her room, and got the movie. When she started to return she noticed everyone was settled in the living room. CC put the movie in the DVD player and grabs the remote before sitting in her spot between Maura and Ami. Before she got comfortable Jane reached over and shut off the light switch, surrounding them with just the glow of the TV. As Jane and Ami got comfortable leaning into each other, Maura couldn't help but feel the awkward tension that had formed between herself and CC.

CC pressed play and the movie began. Half way through the movie CC felt a hand rest on her right knee. CC looked down, before looking up at Maura. Before she could say anything Maura had her lips on her. Surprising both CC and Maura.

Maura pulled back enough to whisper "I told you it meant more than a game to one of us" before she latched back onto CC's lips deepening the kiss. CC chuckles as she returns Maura's kiss. Running her tongue along Maura's bottom lip. Maura moaned quietly wrapping her arms around CC's neck as she allowed CC's tongue entrance. Immediately the two tongues fight for dominance.

CC closes her eyes and lets Maura take control of their kiss. When air was need, CC pulled back and rested her forehead against Maura's, smiling at her as she opens her eyes to look into Maura's.

"Game my ass." Maura breathed.

CC sighs and pulls back from her completely. Grabbing her, she moves her so that Maura is leaning into CC shoulder with CC's arm around her. They watch the movie together, falling asleep in each other's arms.

CC woke up later to the annoying sound of _Air Bud's_ sound track. CC groans as she moves to go put another movie in. As she moved to get off the couch she accidently jostles Maura, waking her up, not realizing it until she turned back to go sit down.

"Maura?" CC said going to settle back on the couch. "Go back to sleep." CC moves a strand of hair out of Maura's face. "I'm sorry I woke you."

Maura smiles. "No. It's okay." She mumbles through sleep. She glances over CC's shoulder and is happy to find that the other two girls are fast asleep. She turns back to look at CC, "We need to talk anyway."

"Right now?" CC asked as she looked above them at the clock. "It's nearly 11:30, can't it wait till morning?"

"I guess it could… but then I couldn't do this." She said as she straddles CC.

"Do what exactly?" CC said trying to act dumb.

"I don't know. Are we going to talk?" She says as she starts to slide off her.

"Wait." CC grabs ahold of Maura's hips holding her against her, not allowing her to move. "We'll talk"

"Hmmmm… I thought so." She said wickedly smiling and adjusted herself so she's comfortable.

"So what is it that you…" CC took one of her hands off Maura's hip so that she can tap Maura's nose as she said 'you', then she returned the hand back on Maura's hip, "Want to talk about?"

"Us." Maura stated simply.

"I…" CC looked over Maura's watch some of the movie that she put in.

"Hey…" Maura said grabbing CC's chin to make eye contact with beautiful blue eyes. "What's the matter?" She said softly, truly worried at the frightened look in CC's eyes.

"The only people that know that I am a lesbian, are the people on this couch. No one else knows." CC shook her head, and look down.

"Oh…well considering I've never felt anything like this before today… that makes two of us." Maura said shyly.

"What about your parents?" CC asked a little harsher then was need.

Maura blushed and looked down sliding off of CC's lap. "I would rather not get into that right now…"

CC looked strangely at her. "I just meant how they raised you to not believe in gays." She grabs Maura's hand. "What did you think I meant?"

"Oh" Maura blushed deeper.

"Hey." CC moved off the couch onto the coffee table in front of Maura. Taking Maura's hands in her own. "What did you think I meant?"

"I will tell you some other time." Maura replied snapping out of it. "Right now we are talking about us."

CC looks at her and decides to drop the subject. "Ok. We are talking about us."

"Do you…maybe want to go on a date with me sometime?" Maura rushes out, and keeps talking out of nerves. "I mean. I know we just met and all and I know we are still both still closeted but I was just wondering if maybe… it sounded like fun to you. But if it doesn't, I totally understand that and-"

Maura was cut short when CC pecks her lips against Maura's. CC leans back and asks, "has anyone ever told you that you talk a lot when your nervous?"

"Yes." Maura says taking a deep breath before continuing "Sorry"

"It's cute." CC states simply.

Maura laughed at that. "So… Do you want to?" she pauses and says. "Go on a date with me?"

Smiling over at the girl. "Sure, let's do it."

"Awesome!" Maura said smiling in relief. "Oh. And by the way?"

"Wh-"

"Ami was right. About you being a good kisser." Maura finishes as she moves in for another kiss from the other blonde. CC returns the kiss moving, till she is sitting on the edge of the coffee table.

Maura stands pulling CC with her before she turns them around and pushes CC down onto the couch. Maura laughs as she goes to straddle CC again using full force of green eyes to hypnotize the now speechless girl. Maura continues to laugh at CC's expression before bringing her lips back to the other girls.

CC moans when Maura's lips connect to hers again. Placing her hand back on her hips to hold her in place. Maura moved her hands to CC's waist and played with the bottom of her shirt not sure if she was going to move it aside or not.

CC lets Maura's hands rest where Maura put them. Taking it as an invitation, Maura moved her hands slowly under CC's shirt, trailing her fingers along the skin above her pajama shorts. CC broke the kiss from Maura's mouth and moaned, "Maur…"

"Sorry…" Maura said stopping her fingers, "Should we stop?"

CC nods. "I would be smart, because if we continue we might do something we both regret later."

"Okay…" Maura said as she slid off of CC. Instead just snuggling against her side.

CC kissed the top of her head, "Thanks"

"Of course." Maura smiled. "Let's just cuddle and watch the movie"

"Ok" CC said, looking back at the TV.

As it got later, the girls feel asleep, but before they did CC moved them so that they were spooning, Maura being the little spoon.

About an hour or so later CC's parents came home, as they came through the living room they woke the girls and told them to move to CC's bed.

* * *

_**Alright readers Echobeme and I need your help with something. We are trying to come up with a ship name for Crush and Isles, but we can't think of anything. Will you pretty please help us and PM me or review a name that sounds good? **_

_**As usually Rate and Review. Reviews that make us happy make us write and update faster... if this chapter doesn't tell you that. Goodnight. Bedtime. **_


End file.
